Eternal Flame
by My.Eternal.Sonnet
Summary: His wife died when their third child was born. Now nine years later, the wish his children wished for to come true, did. They wanted a mom and she happened to move in next door. Is Sharpay the one for Troy? Both don't think so. Troypay Title changed.
1. Trailer

_This is my second christmas story but this one might be shorter. I'm not really sure yet. But I know the other one will be long and it won't be done by Christmas. However, I think this one will. I know the title is very simple but it says a lot and not just romantic wise. _

_**Summary: **His wife died when their third child was born. Now eight years later the wish his children wished for to come true, did. They wanted a mom and she happened to move in next door. Is she the right one? Troy and Sharpay don't think so. But his kids have a plan of their own. _

_**Couples: **Troypay (Isn't it obvious?) Chaylor (My second favourite couple along with Ryella) Ryella (Did you see that coming? I bet you did )_

_This is just the trailer. Chapter one for this story and my other story are at my mother's place. I'm currently at my Dad's.

* * *

_

**All he ever wanted was a happy family**

_Shows a blonde woman holding a baby in a blue blanket in her arms_

_Shows the same woman holding a baby in a pink blanket_

_Shows the same woman holding another baby in a purple blanket_

_Shows the blonde woman and her family in a photo_

**He did, until the person he loved the most died...**

_Shows the blonde woman smiling sadly before closing her eyes_

_Shows a funeral with Troy and his three kids, crying_

_Shows all the blonde woman's pictures being put away in a treasure box_

**Years passed...**

_Shows a dirty blonde haired boy scoring a goal during a soccer match_

"Nice one Aaron!"

_Shows a girl with platinum blonde hair tap dancing for a crowd_

"Wow, Genevieve you were absolutely amazing!"

_Shows a girl with honey blonde hair doing a puppet show for her classmates_

"You're so creative Giselle!"

**And they still miss her so much but...**

_Shows Troy crying and wiping teardrops off the picture of his late wife_

_Shows the three kids visiting their mother's grave stone_

"I bet she would have cheered her heart out at your soccer games."

"I bet she would have helped you tap dance everyday."

"I bet she would buy you every puppet in the whole wide world."

**It was time to move on**

_Shows a blonde lady moving into the huge house next to their's_

"Whose that?"

"Sharpay Evans! She's an actress!"

"Cool, we should visit!"

_Shows the blonde lady opening the door to three new faces_

"Hi we're your neighbors!"

**But he couldn't**

_Shows many woman flirting with him during a party_

_Shows him turning down Chad when asked if he wanted to head over to a club_

_Shows him lying on bed alone with his Australian Shepard by his side_

**Until he met her...**

_Shows Sharpay pulling out of her drive-way, almost hitting Troy _

"Watch it!"

"Too bad. I don't care if I hit you..."

_Shows Sharpay speeding away, leaving an angry Troy_

**He didn't think she was the one...**

_Shows Troy yelling at he phone_

_Shows Sharpay, on the other line, also yelling_

"Get the damn paparazzi off my property!"

"I can't help it that they like me so much!"

"Well, at least some people do..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

**But his children did**

_Shows the kids waiting at school for Troy to pick them up_

"So, Giselle, what did you ask Santa for Christmas?"

"That I wanted Sharpay to be our mommy."

"That's impossible! Dad and Sharpay hate each other..."

"No, it isn't Aaron! Santa makes all wishes come true!"

_Shows an elderly janitor with a full white beard smiling at them_

**Will Santa grant their Christmas wish?**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay bumping into each other while Christmas shopping_

"Look,"

_Shows Sharpay pointing up at mistle-toe_

"You're supposed to kiss me..."

"I'd rather puke..."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Yeah, dad kiss her! It's tradition!"

_Shows Troy leaning to kiss Sharpay on the cheek_

_Shows Giselle purposely bumping into Sharpay getting them to kiss on the lips_

_Shows them looking shocked as the kids have big grins on their faces_

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy teaching Giselle how to skate as Genevieve and Aaron race around the rink_

**Ashley Tisdale **

_Shows Sharpay accepting an award for her lead role in a movie_

**All I Want for Christmas is You**

_Coming to a computer screen near you_

* * *

_I hope you like it. So, I've finally decided to make this story short compared to the other one. However, this story will have a sequel but when this is completed the sequel won't be up for a while._

_Please review and read my other story, 'Ten Years or Forever?' I think it's pretty good but then again I'm bias. ;)_

_-Aj_


	2. Troy Bolton The Family Man

_**Chapter One: Troy Bolton: The Family Man**_

--

The Bolton household was located near LA, in a small neighborhood. Everyone there was normal, meaning no famous stars. That household was white in colour, four bedrooms and with a bright red door. The red door was chosen by his late wife, who died after the birth of their youngest child. After her death, nothing has changed dramatically except for the fact all her pictures were put in a special treasure box. Only a few pictures of her were left. For example, the kids and also Troy himself kept a picture of her on their beside table. They decided that the best place to look at their mother was only in their rooms, just in case they get emotional if they see her face around the house everywhere.

Also, Troy was hurt by it the most. He wasn't able to move on or pull himself together. He secluded himself from the outside world, only leaving to go to work, pick up his kids from school and to get some groceries. Other than that, Troy was inside his house. He could've gained a lot of wait, but Troy made his basement into a fitness room and also a room to get away from his bratty kids. After his wife died, Troy didn't know how to raise three kids alone especially they were all under the age of four. However, he managed but it was still hard when in just a few years, his kids will already be teenagers.

Troy's oldest child was his son, his first and only son, Aaron. Aaron was an eleven-year-old soccer star. All his girl classmates had a crush on him and he didn't mind it. He was more confident and flirted with the girls back. For him, it was easier to flirt with them, so they'll leave faster. Aaron learned that from his father but he was more dramatic and often seduced them. He was a very different eleven year old. He was the ladies' man even though he wasn't even a teenager yet.

Genevieve was Troy's first daughter and oldest too. Besides the color of her hair, she looked most like her mother. The long eyelashes and high cheek bones and also her laugh. However, their attitudes were the complete opposites. She was reserved and only showed off when it came to tap dancing but other than that, she prefered to be out of the spotlight. She was more like Troy who was laid back when he was younger, only showing off in basketball. Unlike her brother, she detested the spotlight with all her might.

And last but not least was Troy's youngest child and daughter, Giselle. Giselle never did get to see her mom, actually none of the kids remember their mom since she died when they were too young to remember. But Troy did a job on filling them in. She's a nine-year-old play maker. Troy said she got it from her mom, scared that they might think he was a theatre performer back then, although, Aaron has told her, she got it from Troy since he makes good basketball plays.

Troy was happy but he felt incomplete. Many thought he had a perfect family; the soccer star son, the tap dancer and the creative play-write but to him it'll always be missing something.

And that something was a wife; a mother.

--

It was an early Saturday when Troy woke up to a brand new day. Little did he know that it would be one of the most life changing days of his life. To him, Saturday was Saturday; the first day of the weekend. It also meant that all his kids would be staying home for the entire day. Joy. He made his wife down to his kitchen. It was just him since the kids woke up much later; mostly in the afternoon. It was the only part of Saturday that he got any peace and quiet. The most part of the day would be filled with insane giggling, heart wrenching screaming and the sounds of thumping feet as they ran around.

As he entered the little and seeminly empty kitchen, he stumbled in surprise at the mess. It looked like a tornado swept through the kitchen and ate everything it could lay its hand on, mostly sweets. All the cupboards were open, bread was sticking to the table, peanut butter was plastered on every counter, plates were out, butter knifes where laid out on the floor and there his children were, as clean as can be.

"What happened here?" Troy asked, watching in horror as his kids ate sandwichs that were dripping with a red like goo. One was smiling brightly at him, the other one was poking at the sandwich and the other on kept chewing as if he wasn't there. "Aaron," Troy said in a stern, father like voice. He knew it was mostly his son's fault.

"It was Genny!" Aaron replied, putting all the blame on his younger sister. "She said she knew how to pick peanut butter, jam and banana sandwichs! I tired to stop her but she wouldn't listen," Aaron said smoothly. It was like he rehearsed it,

Genevieve's eyes widened in horror and shot him a look. A look that said _liar_. "I did not! It was him," she cried, poking him on his head, "who said he knew how to make them and he didn't... Well, he did but he can't do it neatly!"

"I'm not a girl!" Aaron shot back, not knowing he just admitted to committing the crime.

Troy sighed and rolled his eyes. At this rate, he was never going to find out who actually thought of the whole thing. But he still had one more witness to ask. "Giselle," Troy started, looking at the youngest one who turned back to eating her sandwich. "Can you tell me which one started this whole thing?"

She laughed. "I can't believe you wouldn't know that!" Giselle teased, making it seem like her father was clueless like many fathers. "Of course it was Aaron. If it was Gen, she'll make sure nothing was left a mess."

"Traitor!" Aaron called, slamming his sticking and half eaten sandwich down on his plate. "This isn't fair! It's two against one! Their both girls, they always pair together and go against me!"

Genevieve scoffed at him and his loudness. "Of course dad knew it was you! You partly admitted to it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Troy, as the authority figure, held his hands up, wanting them to stop. "Can you please be quiet?" he asked and they did. "Alright, I want you guys to clean this up and then after that, Aaron you're grounded for the whole week, weekend included and you two are grounded for the whole weekend," he told them, getting groans and _'it's all your faults'_. "Punishment starts today!"

Aaron banged his fists on the table. "Aw, but dad the big soccer game is on tonight!"

"You should have thought of that before you made this mess..." Troy told him and warning him for the future. "I want you to start right away..."

"Where are you going?" Giselle asked as her father made his way back to the hallway connecting the living room and kitchen. "Jogging again?"

"Yeah," Troy replied. "What time is it?"

"8: 00am," Genevieve answered looked at the time on the oven as she began to clear the plates which were covered in jam and peanut butter.

"I'll be back in an hour, maybe. Don't leave the house and don't watch TV," Troy told reminded them of their punishment. However, he knew that they would disobey him. If he were grounded with no TV or anything fun to do, he would disobey them the second they left and gave their fair warning. Of course, if his kids did disobey him, he would never find out unless one of them rats them out. But none of kids were that stupid to get themselves on trouble.

After changing into some gym clothes which included shorts and a loose t-shirt, Troy made his way outside to stretch. He gave another warning to them since they already began to fool around with the dishwasher soap. The house to his right was a mansion someone just recently built. Rumors said that some famous movie star was moving in. He didn't mind though since he was those type of people who go gaga over famous people. Their just the same as ordinary people only that they are seen from all corners of the world.

As be began his jog, which meant passing the mansion with huge gold gates, he saw a moving truck. Correction, there were two parking trucks parked outside of the gates and he saw two more coming. Whoever it was must've been really rich. He came to a stop as the gates opened and as the trucks began to drive into the driveway. This was wasting his time.

"Hey is Sharpay here yet?" a man in a black sedan asked a man by the gate. The other man shook his head and the other continued on driving.

"Sharpay," Troy repeated. "She's moving here... Wow, I've never though I'd actually see her again," Troy said to himself as he passed the gates and mansion. "It's been forever since I did..."

_--_

Genevieve, while putting dishes away in the dishwasher to clean them, saw the trucks arriving at the door of the new house. After the trucks she saw a black sedan and after a while she saw a black limo. Knowing it would be someone famous, she stopped with her duty and waited for someone to come out. She wondered who it could be, thinking of all the famous she knew but there was too many to remember and some of them were already dead. But what she saw next, made her heart stop and voice squeak out of her throat.

"What did you see?" Giselle asked, looking up at her older sister, who could clearly see through the window. Her, on the other hand, was still too small to see past anything.

Gen couldn't answer. All she did was point her shaky finger to the mansion and the person who got out of the limo.

Aaron, who felt like they dumped the work on him, went over to see who Genny was so speechless about. He saw a blonde lady with a small little dog. The lady was wearing a pink sundress and she was watching some people take out her pink luggage from the limo. "Well, if it isn't 'Legally Blonde 3', he replied jokingly.

Being left out, Giselle tugged on Aaron's shirt. "Whose that?!" she demanded.

"Sharpay Evans," he replied slowly, making her a bigger star than she seemed. She was a big enough star already and she had a pretty big ego to match, she didn't need a bigger one. "She's an actress!"

"We should visit!" Giselle suggested, going on her tip-toes but it was no use.

Genevieve shook her head. Her little sister's response took her out of her trance. "We're grounded Ellie, we can't leave the house..."

However, her little sister wasn't listening to her. The girl was already reaching for their Cookie Monster cookie jar. "We can give her some cookies."

"Those are mine!" Aaron scowled, plucking the cookie jar out of Giselle's hands. "Give her something else besides these cookies! Taylor gave them to me for being MVP!"

Giselle, being the stubborn girl that she is, pulled on the cookie jar. "Don't be selfish! We can give it to her and welcome her into the neighborhood! We should be good neighbors!" The little girl pulled and pulled but she was no match for her two years older brother. "Please Aaron, mom would do the same thing."

The boy scoffed and let go of the jar causing the little girl to stumbled back and bumped into Genevieve. "How would you know what mom would do? You didn't even meet her."

"Aaron!" Genevieve scowled, slapping her older brother on the arm, hard. It left a sharp sound in the air. "You don't even remember her so don't say anything..." the motherly girl walked over to her younger sister and patted her lightly on the back. "C'mon, let's go next door and welcome Ms. Evans to the neighborhood with Aaron's cookies!"

"Genny, Elle!" Aaron called out as the two begun to walk out of the kitchen. "If you leave I'm telling dad!"

"If you tell, I'll tell him that you wouldn't share your cookies," Giselle threatened back. "And that you said something mean to me about mommy!"

Aaron kicked the stool beside the kitchen island. "Fine, but I might as well come with you since I'm going to get in trouble with or without going there."

The three kids slipped on sandles and runnings shoes before walking off to the mansion. Luckily for them, the gate was left open. If it was closed, they would have to buzz in and they were pretty sure no one in there would let them in since they were three nosy kids holding a monster cookie jar. When they finally reached the doors of the house, which took a while, the moving people were still bringing in furniture and most of them were pink. Aaron told his sisters that they couldn't go in the front way or else the moving people,who looked hungry, would steal the cookies. Instead, they walked around and went to find another door.

They did. A door leading to the kitchen from the side of the house. Giselle noticed if Sharpay were to look out her kitchen window and if they were to look out their's, they would see each other.

"Knock," Genevieve whispered to Aaron, as she held Giselle's hand tightly. Sharpay Evans was her favourite actress/singer. Gen's been her fan since she was born. Feeling nervous was one of her specialties since she was always nervous during class when the had to read aloud or present and during her recitals.

Aaron rolled his eyes at his sister's cowardness. He knocked three times and nothing. They were about to leave but Giselle swore she heard someone say they were coming. The other two, believing little kids heard stuff, told her to forget it. But Giselle was right, someone was coming. The door opened to show the lady in pink who was going to be their new neighbor.

"Hi!" Giselle began, holding up the cookie jar. "We're your neighbors!"

"Giselle!" Genevieve hissed at the sudden out burst.

Sharpay laughed at the two. "No, it's alright," she said, quieting them down. "What are your names?" she asked, wondering who these three kids could belong to.

"I'm Giselle and I'm nine-years-old!" Giselle proudly told the actress. She wasn't phased at all with who she was talking to. "And this is my sister, Genevieve," Giselle replied, pointing to her sister with platinum blonde hair covering her face, "and this is my stupid older brother, Aaron."

Aaron lightly shoved Giselle. "Watch it you!" he warned, holding up a fist.

"And our dad is Troy, he went for a jog while he made us clean the kitchen because-"

Her sentence was quickly cut off, by Genevieve who slammed her hand down to her sister's blabbermouth. "I'm sorry, Ms. Evans, Ellie has a very big mouth, she just can't stop talking."

She knew it was mean, but she wasn't paying attention to the rest of what Giselle said and to what Genevieve said. The name 'Troy' clicked in her mind and she wondered if it was the same Troy from high school; the same Troy that made her heart flutter and broke it at the same thing. But the kids had blonde hair but they did have the same blue eyes he had. Sharpay let the idea go. The world was a big place and it was very unlikely that she lived beside her ex-high school classmate. And the last she heard about Troy was about nine-years-ago when she heard his wife died. Other than that, she didn't know where he lived or what he did as a living but she knew he had kids, but she didn't know how many to be exact.

"What are your last names?" Sharpay asked as an awkward silence began.

"Bolton, of course!" Aaron replied in a cocky way.

Sharpay's eyes widened. Her gut feeling was right all along. These were the kids of the high school basketball star she new since they were four. Also, her boy-friend in their final year of high-school. After that, they broke up once they got into university. Troy told her that he couldn't handle a long distance relationship and that he didn't trust guys around while he wasn't there. Sharpay interppreted as not trusting her and the guys around her. She was hurt and mad and soon her dream came true so all her memories of Troy vanished into thin air. But right now, they came back in the form of three cute little kids.

"Why do you ask?" Genevieve inquired.

Sharpay brushed it out as if it was just her curiousity getting the better of her. "Thank you," she said once Giselle handed her the cookies. "Do you want to come in for milk and cookies?"

The two girls wanted to say yes but shockinly, Aaron was the wise one. "We can't. Our dad expects us to be home soon and we can't worry him." He pushed the other two away from the door before they could even say good-bye. They were in a rush after all.

Once they were out of sight, Sharpay shut the door and placed the cookie jar on the counter. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Her head began to hurt and she only did that when she though too much and just a while ago, she was. Sharpay walked over to her living room which was being piled with furniture and looked out the window. The sun was pounding in and blinded her vision. But she still saw Troy run pass her gates and to his house.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm living beside you again," she said to him. Not like he could hear her.

_--_

Later that evening, while the kid were playing board games, Troy noticed the cookie jar missing. He found it funny that the whole jar was missing. Usually, all the cookies were gone but the jar was left. But now nothing was left at all. He walked into the living room where they were playing 'Life' and asked them about it.

"Where is the cookie jar?"

The three kids looked nervously at each other. They never thought of that part. If only they took out all the cookies, put them on a plate and then gave them to Sharpay. Genevieve being the one to think on her feet, opened her mouth to reply but instead the doorbell was heard. Troy didn't want to keep his visitor waiting so he walked to the door to answer it.

"Oh," he said, not knowing what else to say. "Sunglasses?" he asked, pointing at the bee like glasses glued onto her face. "During the night?"

Sharpay laughed but it was obviously fake. The last thing she'll do is to laugh at Troy and make it seem like he's funny. "Nice to see you again too," she replied saracastically.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows. Her way of greeting wasn't all that great too. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I found out you were living beside me in this," she paused and snuck a look inside. Toys were lying everywhere and so were clothes as well as shoes, pairless, lying on the floor. "pig's sty..."

He was about to shut the door on her but she reached in with the cookie jar. "Where did you get this?" he asked, flabbergasted, holding the jar under his arm.

Sharpay lowered her glasses to get a better look at her ex. He looked the same, he had more hair around his face and his hair was much shorter than before. However, his blue eyes were still the same, well, he pretty much looked the same, only older. "Time sure hasn't been mean to you. You look like that same gay boy I dated more than a decade ago."

Time sure hasn't changed Sharpay either. She's still the Ice Queen from high school. "Time's been nice to you too or was that the plastic surgeon?" he shot back in the same teasing voice she had. He knew Sharpay would never had plastic surgeory but teasing is teasing and he had to retaliate. He wasn't going to lose to some blonde Barbie actress from Hollywood.

The blonde frowned and pushed back her sunglasses. "Your kids came over today and gave me cookies to welcome me into the neighborhood. I just came by to return it. Tell them I said thank you. At least some of my neighbors aren't complete jerks."

Troy laughed sourly at her. "What did I ever see in you?'

"I could ask myself the same thing," Sharpay retorted while looking down at her down encrusted watch. "Well, look at the time, Bolton. Time for me to get my beauty sleep and you better sleep too since the paparazzi will be all over this place tomorrow morning." As she finished boasting, she turned around to leave his porch. "Oops, I mean the paparazzi will be all over this place as long as I live here and I don't plan on moving..."

"Are you telling me to move?" Troy asked, stepping out on the porch too, nearing her.

"Hey, it's just a suggestion since it will be chaotic."

Troy reached out and grabbed her arm. "My family and I were here first. My kids grew up here. We ain't moving anywhere," he sneered, pulling her closer to him.

Sharpay giggled. "Well don't complain to me tomorrow," she said looking up at him. He sure got taller since the last time they saw each other. "Toodles!" she replied fakely, wearing a huge bright smile on her face. She poked his head and tugged her arm from his grip.

Troy leaned on his door as he watched her leave. It somehow surprised him that she didn't take a limo to bring back the cookie jar. She is a diva after all.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed this. Please take time to review._

_Alright so tonight, my friend dragged me down to watch 'America's Next Top Model' with her. Since I'm not a huge supporter of the show since the girls are most likely fake and their pictures are overly photoshopped, I was quite surprised at the Top 3 girls. They were surprisingly good, except one, but I'll talk about that one later. I voted for the one named, Chantal, to win and the other blonde, Jenah to come in second. My friend informed me that Saleisha, the other one which was also good, that she has a history with Tyra Banks, ie. being in her modelling camp, a commericial, on the Tyra Banks' show and a runway show they broadcasted on America's Next Top Model. After this, I knew this show was rigged. I wouldn't have been that disappointed, actually I was only a little disappointed, if Saleisha earned the prize by herself. Now, it's not her fault, since she didn't know better, which I believe she didn't but for girls who tried so hard, like Chantal and Jenah, it was all for nothing. I'm not saying Saleisha didn't try hard but I meant that all that hard work the other girls put in was for nothing... If only the Cycle 10 girls knew about this. However, my friend also informed many of the past winners aren't as successful as the ones who didn't win. _

_Excuse for my ranting, I just had to get that out. I just find it extremely unfair that Tyra chooses favourites. Some reality shows, like this one, isn't about the models themselves, it's about who likes who. Similar with Dancing with the Stars. Sorry for saying this but the only reason I think Helio won was because they wanted to make Julianne another two-time winner, like Cheryl, who I prefer since I think Julianne is a flirt. So, there might be a competition between them the next season to see who could win three times. I want a female to win. Mel B and Maks were totalling robbed. _

_Haha. I'm sorry again! I just want to voice my opinion since I have no life at the moment._

_-AJ_


	3. Sharpay Evans The ActressSinger

_**Chapter Two: Sharpay Evans: The Actress/Singer**_

--

Sharpay never liked moving. It would mean sorting all of her things and trying to find the perfect place to put everything and unpacking also left her new house messy. The only reason she moved was because she needed a house in LA just like everyone else. She had one in Miami, it was more of a condo, a condo in New York, a house in London and her old house down in New Mexico. Of course it belonged to her parents and the rest were empty most of the time, especially since she decided that this recent house will be her house; the one she would actually stay for more than two months. But that house just reminded her of New Mexico and her childhood all over again. Fate definately wasn't on her side. It brought back that teenage basketball star from her youth.

If they hadn't ended their relationship on such a sour note she wouldn't have hated the neighborhood so much. Even if she wanted to move, she couldn't. She paid 5.5 million dollars and she wasn't about to waste good money just because the Bolton Bunch was living beside her. And anyway, it wasn't like they were going to actually to talk to each other. Except for last night since she was doing them a favor and returning that monster cookie jar thing. He also could have been more nicer to her. It was very rude of him to treat her like that especially when she did a nice thing, something she hardly ever did.

Her new home which was empty, was new and built just for her. It had six bedrooms, 5 1/2 bathrooms and as many closets as there were shoes. The house, or mansion, which is a better term to describe her home, had two floors and a basement that she planned to make into a fitness room. What celebrity doesn't excersise or have a home gym? Sharpay looked outside one of her many windows, the one facing the backyard and took a deep breath in. It was a long day and most of her things weren't even prepared yet. Luckily, her new maid would be coming in tomorrow. At least Sharpay wouldn't be alone.

Knowing how fresh and nice the air was, Sharpay stepped out into her back porch and looked over at Troy's house. His backyard was almost as big as her's, then again, his house wasn't that small. It did have to accommondate four people after all and three of them were kids. Then she heard laughing and giggling and some dribbling against pavement. It sounded like they were having fun, as a family. Something she hardly experienced.

--

The next day came surprisingly quick, maybe it was because was up half the night, setting up some furniture by herself. It would've been nice if Ryan was there to help her but she hasn't spoken to him in forever. And she doubted if he would actually help. She didn't help when he moved to his house with Gabriella. Ah, Gabriella. No matter how much she tried to deny it, they were related-luckily not by blood. As much as Sharpay acted in liking Gabriella, she was never really fond of her even though they were best friends. Sharpay has no idea how that happened, it just did.

"Coming!" Sharpay yelled as she ran towards her front door. She slid to a halt and peered through the window of the door, pulling away the curtains. It was her maid, the one she hired last week. "Hi!"

"Good morning Ms. Sharpay," the lady greeted, stepping in and tugging on her bags.

As the lady passed Sharpay in the entrance hall, the blonde saw many people with flashing lights around her gate. Nothing was ever going to change in her life. She'll have no family, well, not the one she always wanted. She'll never have kids with a guy whose she's married too. She'll most likely sleep with some actor, date him for a while, give birth to their child and then break up. It's the story of Hollywood, except without the marriage and divorce part.

Sharpay Evans doesn't believe in marriage and divorce too. She doesn't believe in vows and promises because they are all meant to be broken. How does she know this? She's learned the hard way. The way she acts about certain things, like winning awards, isn't her true self. Her hopes are never held high because she knows that theres a chance, they'll be broken, like many other things in her life. Her motto wasn't to live life to the fullest but to aim low to escape disappointment. Why? She's learned the hardway.

Through part of high school, she was beaten out by her sister-in-law. She got the guy she's been chasing for and all the school plays. Plus prom queen, one thing she really wanted. But her hopes were crushed. Her only dream that came true was being well known and even that was becoming broken. In the near end, she did get the guy she wanted even though it was short. But at least she lived that part, even though it was only for a year.

"Ma'am," the lady said and repeated since she said it over five times now. Sharpay was in her own world. "Where is my room?"

"Any..." Sharpay told her. Her mind was absent, so her voice sounded very dream like. "Oh and Flora, I'll be back later, I have to head over to Starbucks..."

"By yourself ma'am?" Flora asked, stopping in her tracks. She didn't feel Sharpay was going to be safe with all those paparrazzi around. She didn't feel safe when she passed them with her old Toyota sedan.

"Don't worry," Sharpay said, laughing. She was almost used to the flashing lights and tabloids and also being crowded. "They'll all follow me once I leave... You'll be safe hear, my watch dogs are patrolling the area.."

Flora gulped, her throat jumping. She also wasn't a fan of dogs, big or little. "What kind?"

The blonde star slipped on her tan Uggs and grabbed her keys from the hooks. "Oh just the usual four dobermans. They're really nice." Sharpay opened the door and pointed to one in the distant. "That's Star-Lit and if the gate rings, that should the secruity guard whose in charge of the gates.."

"What if those people ring the gate..."

"Oh, they'll need to know the password, remember?" The maid nodded and continued her way to find a bedroom. "There's a bedroom beside the kitchen if you want that one. It has it's own bathroom so I won't disturb you.." And with that she left to her Land Rover.

She threw her purse onto the passenger seat and scooted in herself. She buckled her seatbelt to be safe and started the engine. Hopefully, they'll make room for her as she passes through. Sharpay backed away from the garage and then put the gear into drive, the 'D' on the 'PRNDL'. She drove around the fountain in front of her doors and drove towards her gate. She felt sorry for anyone who tried to walk to her house, like those little kids yesterday.

As she neared the gates, the paparazzi began to back up and let the gate open for Sharpay. None of them dared to trespass since behind her backyard was another backyard and the guard dogs looked extremely vicious. Being blinded by all the lights, she almost hit an innocent man on the sidewalk. It was a good thing one of the paparazzi yelled 'stop'. She quickled hit the brakes, causing her tires to slightly burn.

"Watch it!" Troy yelled as she rolled down her window.

Once Sharpay knew who it was, she wished she had hit him. "Too bad. I don't care if I hit you," then she rolled up her tinted window and drove away with some cars following her. She didn't mean it entirely, but it wasn't all her fault. The stupid photographers were blocking her vision with those flashing cameras of theirs'.

Why was he even going on her sidewalk? He knew it was blocked. There was always the road since Sharpay's house didn't have a sidewalk opposite of her's. Troy could be so stubborn.

_--_

Later that day, helped arrived to fix her house. She hired some interior designer friends of her's over to rearrange her house. It was a good thing she knew a lot of them because her house was nearly down and decorated. Of course Sharpay didn't want them to stay too long because they too had their own lives. Not everyone revolved around her. It was nearly dinner, and Flora was cooking meals for herself, the secruity guard and Sharpay.

"Are you almost done?" Sharpay was as she sat on the stool of the kitchen island.

Flora turned around with a container in her hand filled with food and a can of coke. "Can you give this to Matt?"

The blonde nodded. She was heading outside anyway to feed her four dogs. She had five but one was inside, on Sharpay's king sized bed, lying down and having a good time. A total princess. She grabbed the container and grabbed the handle of the wagon filled with dog food, a water jug, and dog bowls with four unique names: Star-Lit, Ferarri, Armani and Sugar-Dawg. She felt that they were very original including her black pomeranian, Lucky-Charms. Lucky-Charm was a showdog, including Armani, even though she was a guard dog. Her dogs weren't vicious though and they were her only family.

"Hiya Matt!" Sharpay greeted giddly and handed him his food. "I see it's pretty empty tonight..." She was right, there were no paparazzi anymore. Paris Hilton must've moved in the neighborhood. "You seen my dogs?"

"Sugar was here a while ago, trying to steal my cookies but he left about five minutes ago..."

She nodded and went to search for her dogs. Whistling would definately do the trick, so that's what she did. Nothing. It was awfully quiet that it seemed like she had no dogs at all, especially big junkyard dogs. Then she heard insane panting and barking. And giggling. That was odd. She didn't have a kid anywhere. Unless...

"Armani!" Sharpay started as she ran towards the barking. "Star! Sugar! FERARRI?!" She cried. If her dogs hurt anyone, they would be taken away from her and she couldn't afford that. Her heart would be broken.

"Sharpay?!" Troy's voice came from the other side of the picket fence. "Why are your dogs licking my kids?"

"What?!" she asked, panic stricken. "How'd they get there?" The fence was at least five feet and five inches, taller than her and a bit shorter than Troy. Her dogs couldn't jump that high. They weren't part of the Superdogs.

"It was obvious that they jumped..." Troy replied in a snooty tone. "Your dogs are really amazing, too bad they have the worse names ever..."

"Dad, you can't talk to Sharpay Evans like that!" a voice said. Sharpay knew it was Genevieve, well, she thought it was. Her memory wasn't so keen on their voices and the girls pretty much sounded the same. High and Squealy. "She's famous and you're, well, not..."

She laughed but thinking they couldn't here her. "That isn't funny," Troy told her and his kids who had joined in.

"You can't tell me what's funny or not," Sharpay shot back. Troy was being so rude. And she knew he wasn't always like this. He must be still bitter about the death of his wife or because he simply hated her guts.

The break-up wasn't even her fault. It was more like him. Troy couldn't commit to a long distance relationship and told her that they should part. Sharpay just knew he didn't like her enough to pursue a long distance relationship. If it was his wife, he probably would do anything to keep a relatioship. And she also thought, Troy didn't trust her being without him and being around other guys. After all, she was very attractive and rich too. What guy wouldn't want her? Besides Troy.

"Now, I'll be right there. I'm going to get my dogs..."

"You mean Gucci, Ford, Moon and uh, Spice?" Troy teased, purposely changing the names just to annoy her.

"Go get a heart attack, Bolton..."

--

Sharpay crossed his front yard and headed to his backyard. Boy, his house seemed puny compared to her's. But it was similar to the size of his old house, maybe a tad bit bigger. She saw a bunch of basketballs and soccerballs lying around Troy's lawn and porch. How many balls does a guy need, especially when it seemed like only two of the four actually played sports. From her perspective, Genevieve and Giselle seemed too cute to kick around balls and dribble them. Sports were so odd to her? She couldn't understand why so many people like them. She only went to games if he dates took her there since they did pay.

When Sharpay got a view of her dogs and vice versa, they coming galloping towards her. It looked like they were smiling as they were doing so. Sharpay knelt down and opened her arms wide open to hug them all tightly. In return, she would receive wet kisses all over her face. Then Sharpay stood up, knowing that people were watching her. It gave her an odd feeling.

"Thanks for uh, well, being nice to my dogs..." Sharpay thanked them, well, some what.

Troy pointed to the four dogs beside her, who were now sitting down obediantly beside their 'leader'. "I never knew you were the type of girls to own, um," since he didn't know the dog breed, "_those_ kinds of dogs."

Sharpay arched her brow. What did he mean by that? "What do you mean? I love my dogs. Ever since Manly died, I've loved them more..."

"No," Troy replied, shaking his head. "Those _breed_ of dogs. I've always pictured you as the terrier kind." It was the only kind he knew besides the australian sheperd.

Sharpay snickered. "You mean dobermans or as you might know them, 'junk-yard dogs'."

"Dad," Aaron budded in, in a whisper. He pulled on Troy's sleeve and slightly tugged him back. "How do you know _thee_ Sharpay Evans."

Troy sighed and tracked his hand down his hair while Sharpay looked at each of them curiously. How could Troy not mention to his kids that he knew her? After all she was extremely famous. Who wouldn't brag about going to school with her? Of course Troy wouldn't.

"We went to the same high school..."

Genevieve's eyes turned wide, like she was some sort of giant eyed bug. "You went to East High? Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"It didn't come to my mind that little kids want to know about my teenage years."

"We aren't little kids, dad!" Aaron protested, slightly punching his father. "We're adults... Mini adults," he added once he compared his stature with Troy's and Sharpay's. He, along with his sisters, were indeed 'mini adults'. "You could have at least mentioned it once in those boring stories you tell us before we go to bed. 'Cause those ones about you and Chad are stupid you mentioning that you knew Sharpay Evans would definately be a bed-night story!" Troy arched his brow at his son, who saw it and immediatly closed his mouth.

"If I did tell you, you definately wouldn't go to sleep," Troy replied, saying the first thing that came to mind. He looked at his watch and saw it was bed time. Thank God. The atmosphere was awkward enough with Aaron blabbing on and on. "Now go and brush your teeth, it's time for bed."

"Aww-"

Before that could finish what a kid usually says after they get told the same thing, Troy cut them off. He was used to it. "No 'aww dad's, please. I've got enough of that today. Say good-bye to the celebrity and go to bed..."

"Night Ms. Sharpay Evans," the three kids said at once before running inside. But they couldn't run in without blaming Aaron from them getting kicked out. Girls against boys and of course the girls win. They did have an unfair advantage.

"Night!" Sharpay called, waving sweetly as the kids made their way through the side door of Troy's house. "Quite the fatherly figure, Bolton. I would have never expected it.."

"Neither did I," Troy answered, not getting what Sharpay really meant by her sentence. "I always thought my wife would take care of them and all I had to say was 'listen to your mother'," he laughed after he said that but it was bitter, like the fake smile he had on his face.

The movie star titled her head and looked at him. She tried to make eye contact but his head was bent and he was looking at his feet. Same old, typical Troy. He could never look at someone when he was feeling sour or sad. It seemed like both and it seemed like it was all because of her. It was always her. "I didn't meant it like that, Troy." It felt like a proper time to use his proper name. "I just meant I've never pictured you so bossy, you were never like that in high school. You were childish back then and I couldn't picture you, well, with child."

"People change, Sharpay," Troy said quickly, as if it was wrong for him to change.

She threw him a small bitter smile. "I know. But you've change- no, we've changed..."

"Yeah."

"Well, I must get going. I have a busy day tomorrow."

"I'll see you then."

"Hopefully but it'll most likely be on some tabloid magazine."

"Bye..."

"Bye, Troy- oh and remember what I wrote in your yearbook during our final year?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I wrote romantic crap in it and 'don't ever change'... I meant it and I wish you didn't but I guess what I really meant was, uh... Oh nevermind! Night Bolton!"

Sharpay sped walked to her house. Why did she say all those things? God, she seemed like an utter fool ranting on and on about stuff from the past that Troy might not even have remembered. She felt like a total idiot. First he was mean to her and vice versa, then she talked about random stuff to him. He was always capable of making her talk nonsense.

It was like the final year of high school all over again.

Great.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot, and I seriously mean it. I like live off of reviews. I guess in return I should really update faster but school is hectic and Toronto's weather isn't always the best and when it rains, I usually get more done, which it is now, well, a while ago. _

_I have no idea why I made Sharpay so secure about her house. Security guard, password on gate buzzer thing if guard isn't there and four dobermans. I just wanted her to be simply over the top with everything. :)_

_I hope you guys take time to review once again :)_

_-AJ_


	4. Father and Babysitter

**_Troy and Sharpay: Father and Babysitter_**

_--_

It was a couple of weeks after the little dog mishap, well, _big _dog mishap and both of them haven't said a word to each other since. Sure there was the glaring when Troy would pass by her house as she exited the driveway but that was all the contact made. The three kids wished they were friends so they could brag to their schoolmates that their father knew Sharpay Evans. At this moment, that day seemed like it would never come. The kids even found it childish when their father would start out the window, gazing at her house, and sticking his tongue out like a two-year-old. It was quite embarrassing too but no one, besides them, ever saw or noticed. They also wished that they would talk to Sharpay too but she never visted. Super-stars visiting three normal kids was very unlikely especially when their the kids of her enemy. And Troy forbid them to go out there and extended their punishment. Aaron moaned and threw a temper tantrum, while Giselle cried and clung on to Troy's leg, while Genevieve felt something boiling in her stomach. Surely, there was to be more to their relationship than just being from the same high school.

That afternoon, nothing was made. No dinner, no anything. It seemed like Troy was planning to take them out to eat but that was unlikely since he was on the phone with Chad for quite a while. Chad called about an hour ago and they were still going at it. Taylor even said if Chad lived with Troy, she would consider the relationship the two had for each other was a common law marriage. However, Chad didn't really get it, thinking all marriages were the same. Troy somewhat got it but on the idiot scale, he was just one point lower than Chad; A nine while Chad got perfect, a big fat ten. Learning that Sharpay lived beside Troy made Taylor happy, she would finally have a friend since she didn't have many besides her co-workers. She was always at the hospital, working her butt off. Even if Sharpay lived a couple of minutes away, she had no time, she also had two kids to raise. Chad, surprisingly was good help, always bribbing them with pizza, since they did own a pizza restaurant. However, Taylor hardly fed their kids pizza, only on special events.

Genevieve, who started to get hungry, same with her siblings, decided to check up on her father. His bedroom door was left open a bit, enough for her to get a peak. She wanted to see what he was up to.

"No, Chad, I'm not going to a club tonight," Troy said, pronouncing every syllable. Even though his best friend was married, Troy knew nothing could stop Chad from having fun.

_"Don't be a party pooper man- Wait, Taylor, I'm almost done!- God, women- I didn't say anything! I'm on the phone with TROY! No, I'm not cheating on you with him! That's gross and wrong! God..- Oh yeah, speaking of parties and nagging wives..."_

"Actually, we weren't really talking about wives. You were actually screaming at your lovely wife of seven years..." Troy corrected.

_"Seven years already, huh? Well, anyway, Jason's having a party tomorrow night and wondering if you could come. A Bachelors night before his and Kels' wedding."_

"Yeah, I heard..." Troy grumbled. He did want to come but he didn't want to abandon his kids. He didn't have anyone to take care of them and he couldn't ask Taylor to take care of them. She had the Bachelorette party to go to. And his mom didn't live nearby for him to drop his kids off, he also didn't trust babysitters. That made him think what Sharpay would be up to. Would she be at Kels' party or off at some famous place?

_"You gotta come man! Jason would be totally bummed, dude... That's if he actually notices that you aren't there." _

"Thanks, Chad, that means a lot." It didn't. "I would be I wouldn't know anyone who could to take care of my kids on such short notice..."

_"Well, lemme think of the people coming: Zeke, me, Dillan, Tucker, Sean and Matthew... Ryan can't make it, his off in Europe with Gabriella. So, for the girls, there is, Taylor, Martha, Jessa, Nikki, Lana and, no wait, Sharpay can't make it either. She has some late movie shooting to do." _

"Damn, I don't know what to do. I need a babysitter."

--

It wasn't everyday someone would knock on the Bolton door, especially when certain kids when certain kids were grounded. Giselle, darted out of the living room to answer it, after being threatened by Aaron, the Prince of the Couch. She always did like answering doors and talking to strangers without her dad's permission. That wasn't a good thing for such a young girl. She opened the door to a blond lady.

"Wow!" Giselle gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Sharpay laughed and pushed her way pass the young girl. "Is your dad here?" That was a stupid question. What kind of father would leave their kids by themselves when it's getting close to night. _Argh, Sharpay, stupid question! Troy isn't that kind of person... Well, I hope not. I don't want to be woken up at 3am to hear that three kids were abandoned by their father._

Giselle nodded. "DADDY! SHARPAY'S HERE!" she bellowed, burning Sharpay's ear drums and everyone elses too.

The blonde shook her head and scratched her ear. "You sure are loud, kiddo." As she said this, a little blonde furball slid into the hallway, wearing a blue soccer jersey and his boxers and some socks. "Woah, why are you just wearing your underwear?"

Aaron looked down at his _Finding Nemo _imprinted shorts. To him they weren't boxers, they were shorts. Of course he was wearing underwear underneath his underwear. "What these?" Aaron asked, poking at a fish on the boxers. He pulled the shorts down a bit to show Sharpay his dark blue underwear. "I'm wearing something underneath..."

Sharpay's mouth dropped wide open. "Okay, pull those back up Aaron," Sharpay told him, looking away and covering her eyes. _God, Troy's kids are argh. Especially that blonde boy... Aaron... right? _She looked down at her wrist watch. "Is your father coming or not? I'm in a hurry..."

Speak of the devil. Troy waltz in with Genevieve behind him. He didn't look quite happy. Actually, every time Sharpay saw the Bolton Bunch together, Troy always looked unhappy. Maybe it was the guilt of letting his son walk around in underwear or maybe he was still bitter about his wife's death. Whatever it was, it wasn't any of her business. Right now her business was to make sure Troy was going to Jason's Bachelor party. She had to give her gift to Kelsi and working that day made it impossible for her. She needed a little errand boy.

"How may I help you?" Troy asked through his clenched teeth. He was pretending to be smiling as he bounded down the steps slowly. When he reached the bottom, he leaned on the banister and waited for her to talk. He looked creepy smiling at her like that. He looked like a consipated clown, minus the make-up and red nose.

"You're going to Jason's party right?" Sharpay asked casually, ignoring the fact that she hated being there. "I need you to give Kelsi her Bachelorette present for me," she continued, before he could give his answer.

"Hold on," Troy replied, holding up his hands before she could continue. "I have no idea if I can go." Sharpay tilted her head slightly and gazed at him. She had a blank expression on her face. "You see, I have kids-" Troy spoke slowly, trying to make it easier for her to understand. "-And no one will be able to take care of them... Unless-"

"Unless what, Bolton?" Sharpay demanded. She had a feeling he wanted something in return if he does do her errand. But she had a feeling what it was going to be. What else would a single parent do in this situation? Troy raised an eyebrow, knowing she knew what he wanted. "Oh no! I have work, Bolton! I can't bring in three kids on set without any notice!"

"Sharpay's bringing us on a movie set?!" Giselle shrieked, not understanding the conversationt to the fullest. You can't blame her, she's only eight-years-old. She hugged her father's leg as she gazed up towards him with big puppy dog eyes. Troy lifted her up so they were aboutt he same height. "Really, dad?"

Genevieve and Aaron looked towards each other as they waited to see what Sharpay would say. They had a feeling she was going to give in since Giselle now turned the look to her and it looked like Sharpay couldn't resist such a cute little kid. What made it worse was that Troy mimicked the look, only to get what he wants. Troy, she could resist but Giselle. Damn.

She knew she would regret this. "Fine..." Sharpay said, forcing the word through her teeth. Genevieve and Aaron high fived each other before attacking Sharpay's legs. The blonde was caught off guard and let out a little squeak. She was never hugged by kids before, well, like the hug she was experiencing now. "Haha, let go now," she told him softly, so they wouldn't be offended. Little kids sure can hug tight, just like a boa and its prey. However, the biggest hug was yet to come. Giselle, surprisingly, hopped away from Troy's grip and onto Sharpay, who luckily, caught her. "Ooof!"

"Thanks Sharpay, you're the greatest person in the world, along with Daddy!" Giselle praised, letting go of her grip around the star's neck.

The actress, held her back and smiled. It was a real smile but it looked painful since Giselle was on the chubby side. But that's what made her adorable. "No, problem."

Troy smacked his hands together and grinned. It was his first grin in a while. He walked up to Sharpay and was about to hug her but she sent him a 'what are you doing' look; he backed off. Playing it cool, he ran his hand through his hair. "Thanks, Evans. This is like the first nice thing you've ever done for me since you moved here."

"And it'll be the only nice thing I'll ever do for you," she said before turning to the door. All the hugging and squeazing made her want leave and relax on her bed. "Oh, before I leave, here." She handed him the gift bag she was holding. It was lilac in colour with cream coloured flowers around the edges. "Don't you dare look in it- Oh and I'll be here around 6am to pick up the kids." All her orders, especially the last part seemed like they were a divorced family.

Troy frowned; he thought he woke up pretty early. Then he looked at the bag with had baby pink tissue paper sticking out of it. "Why can't I look in it?" Troy asked, examining the box.

"'Cause I said so!" Sharpay yelled at him. Boys could be so nosey and obnoxious. "And it's not something that you would ever like- Actually, yeah, you would."

That hint wasn't good enough but he really didn't want to know what was inside. He knew it was would female stuff; stuff he has yet to understand. Mostly, he would never understand. Troy, simply wanted to annoy her. "I'll see you tomorrow then," Troy told her as she opened the front door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Once the diva was out of his house, the atmosphere got better, well, for him. However, he did hear grumbling from certain little kids that were staring at him. "Pizza?" Troy asked, walking to the hallway phone. The kids applauded his idea before bounding off for the living room. Their favourite show was on and they were yet to miss an episode.

_"Chad, here." _

"Turns out I can come to J's party tomorrow!"

_"Great, man! So who did you get to take care of the rugrats?- OUCH! TAYLOR! I call every kid that!-"_

"Ah, nobody important.- Kids, what toppings would you like? Pepperoni? Bacon? And Extra cheese? Okay!-"

_"Giving them unhealthy food, dude...- Hey, I feed the kids too! Tay, you're getting on my nerves!-" _

Troy laughed to himself. Even though Taylor would insult Chad 24/7, they had a loving family and simple life. He was jealous of them. "Dude, you're the one with the pizza parlor... By the way, I want to order a larger pizza with pepperoni, bacon and triple cheese." There was a silence between the two. Troy knew Chad hated it when Troy would call only to order and make small talk to seem as if he wasn't ordering.

_"Damn, Bolton!- Ouch, okay, sorry, I'll watch my tongue.- Fine, I'll send someone over with the pizza in ten minutes, but you gotta pay this time!"_

"Oh come on, Chad, for me?"

_"Alright fine! BYE! GEEZ!" _

_--_

Since they all had to wake up early, everyone went to sleep early as well. The kids didn't even complain since they knew where they were going tomorrow. Troy on the other hand, didn't want to wake up early just to get his kids ready. But it was his idea for his on selfishness. Sometimes he wished he had help around the house or that his kids could turn into college students and just leave already. Of course if they were college students, he had the feeling he would still be seeing Aaron around, especially with laundry under one arm.

With a lot of things on his mind, Troy woke up at 4am. He didn't know what people do on set; he didn't know what three little kids who don't even work on set do on set. Does he make them lunch? Snacks? Should he provide them with sun-tan lotion? Is Sharpay even filming indoors? What if it was an 'X' rated movie or even 'R' rated? These things he needed to worry about when it came to babysitters...

But he did know there was a service table on every set, so if someone does forget to feed his kids, they would still have food.

"No, I wanna wear my pink summer dress!" Giselle cried, throwing up the jeans her father handed to her. Since when did a tomboy like Giselle want to wear a dress? She was still in her pjs and she didn't like any of the clothes Troy was giving her. Usually, they were all the clothes she liked.

"Since when did you have a pink dress?" Troy asked, picking up his crying daughter and setting her on her bed.

Genny sighed and walked over her younger sister's dresser, she opened it and pulled out a simple, pink, short sleeve dress. It was the dress Taylor for her eighth birthday. At the time she said she would never wear it, not in front of Taylor of course. "Here," she said, handing it to her sister. "Aunt Taylor gave it to her two months ago... If only you paid more attention."

The words stunned Troy. Not only were they true but it hurt, especially when they came from his caring daughter. If it came from Aaron, it wouldn't have hurt that much since he hardly knew what Aaron was saying and Giselle didn't know any better. But he didn't have a chance to reply since there was a knock on their door. Troy stood up and looked out Giselle's room window. Of course he saw Sharpay, she's the only one going to knock at that hour.

"She's here!" Giselle screamed, rushing to the window, pushing Troy aside, still gripping the dress. "Get out! I need to change!"

When they were thrown out of Giselle's room, the three bounded down the steps. Aaron, being quicker and more violent got to the door first and opened it. Sharpay, wearing four inch heels towered over Aaron even more than before. Her huge bug-eyed like sunglasses was glued to her face and all she had on were simple sweats. "Hiya!"

Sharpay laughed and noticed the boy was wearing a soccer jersey, well, she thought it was and some cargo shorts. A great improvement since the last time she saw the boy. She laughed and ran her hands through the boy's blonde, shaggy hair. It was just like Troy's, only thicker. "Ah, now you're wearing proper shorts."

"Hey!" Aaron laughed, pushing her hand away from his head.

"Hi Sharpay, ma'am!" Genevieve greeted, walking excitedly towards the two.

Sharpay wanted to pinch her, she looked so cute with her cute with pigtails tied with white bows and a lavender coloured dress with a roses near the edges. If Sharpay had dressed properly, she was pretty sure they would match, even Aaron since he was wearing a light blue jersey. "Aww, aren't you adorable? And please, no ma'am here, I'm still waaaay tooo young!" She lightly pinched Genny's right cheek and walked over to Troy. "At least your kids look good." Troy looked offended, just because he was wearing a t-shirt and plaid pj bottoms. "Speaking of kids, where's Giselle?"

"I'm here!" Giselle replied, running down the steps, holding her white sun hat. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she slipped on her running shoes. Troy didn't want the girls to wear any sandles, he was afraid they might lose them. "Can we go now?" Giselle asked, grabbing Sharpay's hand and Genny's.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your father?" Sharpay sounded like a divorced mom.

"BYE!" the three kids replied at once. They didn't even bother to look at Troy when they said it. Going with Sharpay seemed much more interesting. "Wait, we have to say bye to Farley!" Aaron replied, dashing through the front door, in search of their Australian sheperd. They were more interested on the dog then their own dad.

Sharpay giggled. "They seemed to like me more than you! And you guys are related!"

Troy frowned and replied in a monotone voice, "they only like you because you're famous."

"If that came from a reasonable person, I'd be hurt," was what she shot back at him, bringing a little bit of the past into their conversation. "But it didn't!"

"Take care of my kids, make sure you feed them and bring them ALL back... ALIVE!" Troy added with a dramatic tone. Last time Sharpay brought back a thing which was living before, it was dead. Poor Sparkey, the fifth grade class pet. Ryan was devestated, Sharpay could care less.

"Yeah yeah yeah." And with that she shut the door on his face. It was his house too.

_--_

"What's your movie called? What's it about? Are you a good girl or bad girl?" Giselle asked annoyingly as she kicked the driver's seat. It annoyed Sharpay but she didn't want to seem mean and tell her to stop.

Knowing they wouldn't understand, Sharpay decided to tell anyway. She had nothing better to do than drive. "Well, my character, Lucy, pretends she's a guy for the magazine article she's working on." Sharpay stopped, knowing she needed to explain the cross-dressing, forgetting they were little kids. "You see, where she goes is guys only, it's like this popular club for rich men only and she wants to spy on them. However, six guys find out she is a girl but they aren't going to tell anyone unless she promises not to write any bad stuff about them in the article. So she promises and during her time spying on the guys, the six guys fall in love with her and she falls in love with one of them but she doesn't want to tell him because she doesn't know anything about relationships..."

"Oh, it's a love movie!" Aaron complained, throwing his arms up in the arm. "I'm going to a set for a chick flick!"

"Who are the guys?" Genevieve asked. It was mostly likely that her celeb crush, Zac Efron wasn't in it. He was too young after all.

"You might not know them but, Josh Hartnett, from Pearl Harbor-"

Aaron gasped. He knew him, well, he knew the movie. "The guy that died right? I liked him and that movie was cool! ALL THE BLOWING STUFF UP!"

The blonde got taken back a bit. She wondered if Aaron knew the real story behind the movie. "Josh Duhamel, from Transformers-"

"Another awesome movie!"

Genevieve elbowed his side. "Let her finish!"

"Patrick Dempsey, from Grey's Anatomy and Enchanted, Ben Affleck, from Pearl Harbor and Dare Devil, Chris Evans, Fantastic Four- No relation and last but not lease is Ryan Gosling, The Notebook," Sharpay finished. Chris Tucker was in it too but he played her gay best friend who also joined the club to watch over her and make sure she kept her man-ish ways. He was the comedian on set, in and out of character. She loved the whole cast, they were like a family already.

"So who does Lucy fall in love with?" Aaron teased, raising his eyebrows.

Sharpay being too distracted by the road and paparazzi which popped out of nowhere, took a while to answer. "Don't pay attention to them and Lucy falls in love with Jack... Josh Hartnett's character." They were near the set and the paparazzi kept coming and coming. It was hard to drive and she didn't want to put the kids in danger. She hated this part of her life. Once she was pass the gates, she relaxed a bit and parked her car. Now she had to deal with three little kids on a movie set.

"Wow!" Genevieve replied. They were on a golf course and it was absolutely amazing. Too bad they couldn't play. This was for movie making and not for three odd kids running around.

Sharpay took Genny's hand and Elle's, with Aaron dragging behind. He was too bust staring at the flashing lights and even made a face at them. He would so go on the internet now to look at celebrity photos. He wanted to see if they took a good photo of him.

"So, Sharpay," Genny began, looking up at the movie star. "Did you know our mommy?"

"Ah, no, I didn't..." Sharpay replied, wishing that she did know their mom. "But your daddy and I knew each other when we were younger. We went to same elementary school and high school but we didn't go to the same college. I bet your mommy was very pretty since Troy only likes pretty and sweet and loving girls." Excluding Sharpay. "Plus, you had to get your cute looks somewhere."

"Did daddy like you too?" Genevieve asked after lauhing at Sharpay's joke. She didn't know about Sharpay and Troy's harsh past. Sharpay looked at the girl with wide eyes. "I mean you're pretty and sweet and very motherly..."

"Haha," good thing she was an actress. "No, your daddy never liked me. We were like friends, well, not really."

"It doesn't seem like you guys like each other now," Aaron blurted out, bumping into Sharpay's back. "I mean you guys always fight everytime you see each other. Did you guys have a fight after you graduated?"

Sharpay brushed the boy's question away. "That's how we act around one another." Lies.

Genevieve sent a look to Giselle and returned it and passed it on to Aaron. They weren't stupid and they knew something was up.

* * *

_I should clear something up. This story takes place around this year, well, last year. Around November. So nothing that's happened now. And if you're wondering why the kids aren't in school, is because the day is Saturday and the J and K's wedding is Sunday. _

_I would've added Heath Ledger to the cast of males Sharpay works with but that's just too sad for me. He was an amazing actor and my thoughts and prayers are with Michelle and Matilda. Young talent can disappear so fast..._

_Please review and thanks for reading. The next chapter will be following Sharpay and the kids through their day and Troy's night at J's party. Of course it takes place in a gentlemen's club. Oh, and can you guess what Sharpay gave Kelsi? Lol. _

_Hint hint, during that chapter, photos of the kids and Sharpay hit the magazine stands and internet. Troy's not looking too happy and to make it worse, they both are going to the wedding with all their high school friends. It's like a little reunion. Pssst, Sharpay still doesn't like Gabby and dislikes half of her nieces and nephews because half of them has Gabriella genes. Also, the triplets, well, Irish Triplets (search up if you don't know the meaning :)) don't like Gab and Ry's kids either. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Aj_

_I'll read this over later and sorry for the mistakes, please try to ignore. I'm too lazy to fix them up._


End file.
